


This Maniac Is In Love With You

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [17]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy Lockhart had done something momentarily stupid, using an unknown spell on one Harry James Potter. In other universe, Brolly gets his hands full with his spitfire of a mate with green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Maniac Is In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z: The Legendary Super Saiyan. Own this story, though.
> 
> Shout Out: Wow, wow and once more, wow. Thank you for your reviews, and I'm happy you enjoy my stories. This story is happening in Harry's second year – As said, Gilderoy Lockhart used some spell, which surprisingly – worked, and sent Harry on his... journey. Unluckily – or luckily enough, the spell ejected him in Brolly's chamber and from there on, it was history. Generally, this story was written in three points of view -Brolly's, Harry's and general one. I know, I know - messy, but what could I do? /shrugs helplessly/. As for Selfish, I am in a bind right now, as I have trouble with battle scenes, so I honestly don't know when I will post the chapter. I didn't forget, though.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, primarily Brolly/Harry, maybe some other pairings later. It's also AU-verse. And some cursing.

* * *

_There's nothing more that I can do_   
_This maniac's in love with you_   
_Your biggest fear has just come true_   
_This maniac's in love with you_   
_This maniac's in love with you_   
_This maniac, this maniac_

_('This Maniac Is In Love With You',_ by Alice Cooper) _  
_

* * *

Dark eyes were empty with mindlessness. He seemed to be totally docile in his obedience.

He was adorned with jewellery – arm braces, ornamented belt clasp and head circlet with heavy necklace laying on his skin.

His skin was tanned slightly, and his hair was exotically coloured – purple with neon blue highlights. He was tall and muscled; and yet, he still seemed to be somewhat scrawny. He was clad in white loose trousers with scarlet sash looped around his hips loosely before the said sash was held together with the belt.

All in all, he looked like… a doll. A living, breathing one, but a doll nonetheless.

He… hated it.

The dark – haired youth cried out in pain as he tumbled out of whatever hole the idiot's incantation had thrown him in. Gritting his teeth in an attempt to stave off the pain, he mumbled a curse under his breath swearing colourfully. If he ever got back from where he landed, one Gilderoy Lockhart would be in for a rude awakening.

Harry had had it with his grandiose episodes.

Blinking slightly, he let his eyes to adjust to the low amount of light in the room.

He paused as he noticed the strange architecture.

"Well, methinks I'm not in the Kansas anymore," He grumbled out sarcastically.

He heard a shuffle behind him and turned around.

And froze.

* * *

He blinked. The boy's arrival was… unexpected, and as far as he could see, his visitor was no Saiyan. The boy was small, scrawny and had the messiest hair he'd ever seen, including Kakkkarot's weird hairdo.

And he had green eyes. Something stirred within his chest.

Slowly, he shuffled toward the petrified boy. For some reason, it was of utmost importance to –

* * *

Harry exhaled slowly as he watched his… roomie approaching him. Said 'roomie' was tall-taller than anyone – with exception of Hagrid – he had seen, and the green-eyed wizard had no doubt the man could break him in two like a twig, if he wanted to.

But that… placidity on his face – in his movements – was forced. For some reason, Harry didn't like it; because he was reminded of the old adage that still waters run deep.

Something mad lurked behind those faux-empty eyes, like a hurricane waiting to be unleashed onto unsuspecting masses.

* * *

He reached the boy. The boy's scent was salty and damp, like freshly soaked soil after a heat wave, and it made his inner beast wanting to purr.

He wanted to enfold the boy into embrace, and never, ever let him go.

Instead of that, he gently grasped the boy's small and slender hand, and brought it up to the circlet.

He struggled against the fog in his brain. _No! He would not lose! He would - !_

* * *

Harry watched, perplexed as the man grasped his hand and moved it to the circlet. It was… as if he was trying to tell him something.

The small spark of awareness on those dark eyes dulled back into the mindless gaze.

Harry growled with anger.

So someone was controlling the man via the circlet, huh? Well, let's see for how long it would last - !

* * *

He felt the boy's anger, he saw those viridian eyes flash with fury, and it was delicious sensation.

His inner beast bated their breath, as those frail fingers touched the thrice-damned circlet.

Warmth pervaded his body as th4 youth's weaved carefully between his hair, before they clenched and with small grunt, the circlet was off.

His inner beast roared with triumph, as their awareness and bloodlust skyrocketed again.

At least… He was _free._

A feral grin curved his lips.

* * *

Harry cringed as the waves of power exploded from the man. Once dull, dark eyes were now feral, intelligent onyx, and somehow, the man's body was more filled, more… _ripped._

Harry gulped as those feral eyes zeroed on him.

* * *

He could go trash those worthless excuses for Saiyans. He could finally kill that imbecile Kakkarot. He could show Paragus just why it wasn't such a bright idea to try and control him.

He could lay a waste to universe.

After all, he was the strongest.

However, watching the boy's green eyes, he decided otherwise.

Because, if he had done so, he had a nagging feeling that when he would be gone and done over with, he would lose the boy… and that was unacceptable.

His inner beast agreed.

* * *

Harry was being lifted, effortlessly, like a small kitten.

He could acutely feel his heart thudding behind his ribcage furiously as he was dangling in the air, those big, strong palms holding him carefully as if he were a small bird and yet, he was all too aware that he could be crushed like an overripe grape. Those dark eyes stared at him, scrutinized him and finally, Harry was annoyed enough to squirm and glare back, prompting the man to smirk with amusement.

* * *

 _Oh-ho._ So his prey was spirited, after all. He had to fight the urge to cuddle the teen. Well, it wouldn't do for the boy to be terrified of him – with others, he would relish their fear and despair, but not with this boy. It just wouldn't do.

The boy's ribcage was delicate under his touch, and his inner beast growled in the back of his mind. Who in the hell was the stupid fucker that dared to starve the mate of the Legendary Saiyan!

* * *

Harry squirmed some more. He was fed up with being treated as a kitten! Biting back a growl, he patted one thickly muscled arm and pointed to the ground, and lastly, to himself.

"Put. Me. Down," He mouthed to the purple – haired hulk.

* * *

He blinked – his kitten surely was bold – but he liked it. Moreover, his kitten's voice was… Perfect.

He felt a flash of amusement at the kitten's demand to be put down on the ground.

"And just why would I do that?" He teased the boy, a mischievous smirk hovering on his lips.

* * *

Harry scowled. He may not understand the fucker, but the teasing undertone he sure as hell did. That big lug was toying with him!

This time, he did growl and he glared at the culprit with all his might.

"I said – Put. Me. Down." He grated out, wiggling again his magic pouring out, making the man yelp with surprise as he was dropped on the ground. Harry didn't waste the chance – and darted for the door.

And promptly ran into the brick wall of muscles.

* * *

Yelping with shock, he dropped his tiny mate. Somehow, the boy managed to generate a shock, painful enough that he had no choice but to drop him. The boy didn't waste time and promptly dashed to the exit.

So… his mate was strong, and had good survival instincts.

That was good.

What was _NOT_ good, was the fact his mate was running away from him!

Sure, he loved fight and chase as much as the next true-blooded Saiyan, but with that trash outside, he could not, would not let his mate walk away from him into certain death trap if he had any say in it!

Using his speed. He reappeared in front of his mate just in time for the boy to run smack-dab into him.

This time, he couldn't suppress a shiver at the contact, before he grabbed his mate and growled into the startled boy's face.

"Oh _no,_ you _don't._ If you think I'll let you go… think _again!_ " With that being said, he tucked the stunned boy to his body firmly, but carefully enough not to break his mate's bones,.

* * *

Harry was stumped. First, the man was pissed at him, and the next moment, he is ensnared into tightest, warmest, safest hug he had ever received. The only thing wrong with that picture was that the instigator of the hug was Grade-A jerk and alien one on the top of it.

That didn't do a whit to distract him from enjoying the hug…

…reluctantly, mind you.

* * *

He couldn't help but smirk triumphantly when he felt the boy relax minutely. He knew the battle was far from over – his mate was as free-spirited as he was, but the rewards were more than worth it.

The beast within his mind purred with delight, as he nuzzled his nosed in his mate's fragrant hair.

* * *

They watched Paragus nearly shit himself for some reason – and a moment later, they felt why. Dark eyes narrowing dangerously, Vegeta rounded on the trembling First Class. "Paragus, what the fuck was that?" The prince of Saiyans hissed out, as he was on hair trigger to just flip into the Super Saiyan mode and search for the culprit himself.

The man trembled. "I – It's Broly, Your Highness… S – Somehow he escaped the mind-controlling device."

"Explain." Mirai Trunks bit out sternly. All that power was making him itchy, and if that… Broly truly became free cannon, there was bound to be trouble.

 _Big_ trouble, in fact.

Paragus gulped.

"Well, you see… Broly is the Legendary Saiyan." He muttered out, sweating with terror.

 _"WHAT!"_ A chorus of voices cried out incredulously.

Vegeta's was the loudest.

The proverbial bomb had been dropped.

* * *

**_/To Be Continued/_ **

 


End file.
